monster_high_frights_camera_actionfandomcom-20200216-history
Our Ghost Post
Our Ghost Post '''for '''December 22, 2013 is: ' Dying for a " Freak-Peek of Frights, Camera Action"?' Go to our Official Ghost Post by clicking the link below: http://www.monsterhigh.com/en-us/freaky-fab/frights-camera-action.html '' Our '''Ghost Post' for January 31, 2014 is: Interviewing the new ghouls from our new boovie! Spotted! Hauntlywood’s most sought-after makeup artist, Viperine Gorgon™, made a rare appearance of her own tonight, showing off her own BoHo monster-chic style. Known for her work transforming stars like Veronica Von Vamp™ into glamorous boovie stars, she is rarely seen without her freaktacular palette of makeup and a can of scarespray. Her lurk tonight is a shimmery pink ensemble. “My hair took a little longer than usually to do tonight,” she shared with us. “Just as I got it sssscarily styled, one of my vipers poked its head out and my spooktacular ‘do needed a do-over. But we made it and are ready to rock this Hauntlywood party!” Tonight’s black carpet boovie premiere has been filled with ghostly glamour but one particular mystery monster gets our vote for beast dressed. Who is this mystery monster? All the Ghost Post knows is that she arrived at the prem iere with Draculaura, but we weren’t able to score an interview. Whoever this mystery monster is, she looks a whole lot like our beloved D-Lo and she totally owned the black carpet with her haunting presence. Her drop-dead gore-geous black and deep purple haunt couture dress and mysterious entrance has peaked the Ghost Post’s interest.... We’ll report back about this mysterious new ghoul when we go behind the screams to find out more! Tonight’s black carpet boovie premiere has been filled with ghostly glamour but one particular mystery monster gets our vote for beast dressed. Who is this mystery monster? All the Ghost Post knows is that she arrived at the prem iere with Draculaura, but we weren’t able to score an interview. Whoever this mystery monster is, she looks a whole lot like our beloved D-Lo and she totally owned the black carpet with her haunting presence. Her drop-dead gore-geous black and deep purple haunt couture dress and mysterious entrance has peaked the Ghost Post’s interest.... We’ll report back about this mysterious new ghoul when we go behind the screams to find out more! Screamwriter Clawdia Wolf™ is rocking the black carpet in this tribal prep lurk, mixing graphic tribal prints with some scholarly flare. “I studied screamwriting in Londoom, which is fangsolutely undead with fashion,” the scary-cool scribe told the Ghost Post. Now residing in Hauntlywood and working as a boovie screamwriter, Clawdia is living her scream, but she never strays far from her pack. “My brother and sister are here at the premiere tonight with me.” The Ghost Post caught up with a Hauntlywood newcomer from New Goreleans you all should keep your eyeballs on. This up-and-coming filmmaker, Honey Swamp™, made her black carpet debut tonight. “I’m thrilled to have the privilege of being here on the black carpet with Hauntlywood’s beast and brightest,” the gentile swamp monster told us. “It’s like a scream come true and so inspiring!” While she may exude beauty and Southern charm, Honey’s got brains to boot! Rumor has it this gifted cinema-togre-pher who screams of working with directors like SoFeara Gorepola has some serious potential! '' ''